Bangau versus Kucing
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Hati-hati jika bermain bersama kucing atau anda akan berakhir seperti toudan bangau yang satu ini./"HUAAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEEEE!"/"Sial banget hidup lu, Tsurumaru."/ Warning inside.
**Bangau versus Kucing by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : OOC Parah, penuh kenistaan, absurd, garing (maybe), bahasa elo gue, de el el.**

Ini adalah fanfic TouRan kedua Yukira! Masih berbau kenistaan tentunya, huahahahaaa. *ketawa setan (lagi)*

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Siang tetap terik seperti biasa. Para _toudan_ asyik bersantai-santai di Citadel. Ada yang tidur, ada yang baca buku. Untunglah saniwa mereka sedang berbaik hati untuk meliburkan _battle,_ ekspedisi, atau sejenisnya—kecuali beberapa _toudan_ yang disuruh bekerja di ladang dan merawat kuda.

Di tengah suasana santai itu, sang _toudan_ bangau alias Tsurumaru Kuniaga sedang asyik bermain ular-ularan dengan seekor kucing putih bersama Kashuu dan Iwatooshi di teras.

"Meooong..." kucing putih itu berusaha meraih tangan Tsurumaru yang membentuk kepala ular. Tapi dasar usil, Tsurumaru malah mundur sambil ketawa-ketawa trus mancingin kucing itu lagi.

"Meoooongg..." kucing itu mulai kesal dengan perlakuan _toudan_ usil tersebut, tapi masih berusaha untuk menggapai 'ular' yang daritadi terus memancingnya.

"Hahahaha... kucingnya udah kesel tuh..." celetuk Kashuu sambil tertawa geli.

"Heeaaaaa! pertarungan antara manusia dan kucing sudah dimulai, bung!" Iwatooshi malah berlagak seperti komentator pertandingan sepak bola.

Tsurumaru terus menggoda kucing manis itu untuk mendekati dirinya. Tentu saja kucing itu terus menerus berusaha menangkap 'ular' buruannya.

"Eiiiitt! Gak kena, weeek!" Tsurumaru menjulurkan lidahnya. Kontan saja kucing itu makin kesal dan berusaha lebih keras untuk menggapai 'buruan'nya.

Dan begitulah, adegan patuk mematuk antara tangan Tsurumaru melawan si kucing terus berlanjut. Sementara Iwatooshi dan Kashuu yang sedari tadi cuma menjadi penonton setia cuma bisa cengo di tempat hingga akhirnya...

"MEEEEOOOONGG!"

"HUAAAAA! TOLONGIN GUEEEEE!"

Akhirnya, karena rasa kesal yang tak tertahankan, kucing putih itu mengejar Tsurumaru dengan kecepatan setara cheetah yang lagi ngejar buruannya di padang rumput Afrika. Spontan saja Kashuu dan Iwatooshi langsung ngakak guling-guling di tanah.

"Ayo, cing! Kejar terus tuh si bango!" Iwatooshi malah menyemangati si kucing.

"Cakar dia, cing! Balaskan perbuatan dia kepadamu!" Kashuu ikutan menyemangati kucing putih sambil joget-joget ala _cheerleader._

Teriakan dua _toudan_ itu spontan saja membuat _toudan-toudan_ lainnya keluar dari Citadel dan mereka langsung cengo ketika melihat Tsurumaru dikejar-kejar kucing keliling halaman Citadel yang hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola.

"Tsurumaru kenapa, tuh?" tanya Yasusada.

"Dikejar kucing." Jawab Kashuu sambil menunjuk Tsurumaru yang sibuk lari-larian melawan kucing yang sedang dalam mode ganasnya. Yasusada langsung _sweatdrop._

"KAKAKAKAA! Baru kali ini ada orang yang dikejar kucing, KAKAKAKAA!" Yamabushi malah tertawa-tawa kayak orang gila kehabisan obat.

"Sial banget hidupmu, Tsurumaru." Komentar Sayo _flat._

* * *

Hari telah berganti sore, Tsurumaru yang menjadi korban keganasan seekor kucing hari ini langsung terkapar di teras Citadel setelah dikejar-kejar kucing selama setengah hari.

"Gimana rasanya, Tsurumaru-kun?" tanya Mikazuki yang asyik minum teh di sambil menikmati indahnya langit sore.

"Berisik lu, kakek bangke!" Tsurumaru malah mengomeli si kakek. "Lu nggak tau rasanya dikejar kucing sialan itu?! Ganas banget, tau! Lebih dari anjing dan geng angsa!"

"Kamu apain tuh kucing sampe dia ngejar-ngejar kamu keliling Citadel?" Mikazuki menanyai Tsurumaru dengan tenang.

"Tadi itu kan, gue iseng ngajak kucing main ular-ularan pake tangan gue. Awalnya, tuh kucing seneng-seneng aja pas gue ajakin main. Eeeh, nggak taunya dia malah ngejar-ngejar gua keliling Citadel yang rasanya kek keliling lapangan sepak bola berkali-kali!" Tsurumaru menjawab pertanyaan si kakek sambil ngomel-ngomel kek Kanjeng Mami yang tinggal deket rumahnya author. "Dasar kucing sompret! Tunggu aja balesan dari gue!"

Mikazuki cuma ngelus dada mendengarkan jawaban Tsurumaru. Dasar _toudan_ gila, bisa-bisanya nih bango ngusilin kucing sampe segitunya, batinnya _sweatdrop._

"Udahan, ah." Mikazuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung masuk ke dalam. "Lain kali, jangan sembarangan bermain sama hewan."

"Ekkkh, apa katamu, kakek bau tanah?!" Tsurumaru tersentak. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Mikazuki, tapi si kakek udah keburu masuk.

"Etdahh, gue dikacangin dehh..."

~ End ~

 **Yukira menulis ff ini karena menonton video youtube yang anak kecil dikejar-kejar kucing gara-gara mainan ular-ularan dari tangan. Sumpah, Yukira ngakak ngelihat kelakuan edan anak-anak di video itu. Mana temen si anak kecil yang ngerekam bukannya nolong si anak yang dikejar kucing malah diketawain dan itulah yang menginspirasi Yukira untuk menulis cerita di video itu yang di reka ulang oleh Tsurumaru, Kashuu, sama Iwatooshi. (plus si kakek sebagai teman curhat Tsurumaru dadakan XD)**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
